Field
This disclosure relates generally to a system for real-time combination of ambient audio and secondary audio. In particular, this disclosure relates the combination of ambient audio and at least one secondary audio source along with, optionally, performing audio processing on the individual audio sources and on the resulting combined audio.
Description of the Related Art
Human perception of an environment is, at least in part, dependent upon information received by the brain through hearing. Some of this information is obvious, such as noises of individuals moving or coughing, a horn honking on a moving car, the sound of running water, and other similar audible sounds.
Other information that is received auditory is less-obvious. The sounds of echoes (or in smaller spaces nearly-inaudible echoes) inform our senses as to the size of a room or location without actually seeing the location. Whether or not sound reverberates informs our senses as to the material or materials making up a room or space. All of this information can even help with balance and orientation.
Further, we communicate with sound in both spoken word and through audible social cues. Words are spoken and heard by individuals communicating. These words bear meaning and inform each individual as to the intended meaning, thoughts, and actions of the other. Audible social cues can include coughing, sighs, heavy breathing following exercise, coos, and other non-verbal communication.
This symphony of sound, both from other humans and from the environment, continually informs human brains more than most individuals realize.
However, humans sometimes like to hear particular sounds concentrated and alone. For example, individuals often employ earbuds or over-the-ear headphones in order to virtually completely block out outside noise while enjoying a particular audio stream, recording, podcast, or other audio source. The most desirable headphones and earbuds often employ passive or active noise cancellation or attenuation in order to further eliminate outside noises. Presumably, this is so that the user-selected audio source, alone, can be heard, thus increasing the desirability of that experience.
Unfortunately, by inserting ear buds into one's ears or covering one's ears with a traditional over-the-ear headset, an individual blocks most or all ambient audio information, replacing it with a single, other audio source, such as audio played from digital files, from a radio, streamed audio, or from other audio sources.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element not described in conjunction with a figure has the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.